kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
497
Summary of Events * Countess Ellen tells her council that this year two Saxon chiefs have demanded tribute and wants options * Sir Elad defends his lady's honour * A delegation is sent to London to the court of Duke Ulfius who agrees to send men to aid Salisbury but refuses to contend for the Regency * The southern Saxon pretenders are engaged in battle on Salisbury soil and are routed Details * Sir Lycus expresses interest in taking on some mercenary work in the other lands of Britain, such as Cornwall. * Grim news from the Supreme Collegium, where they not only did not vote but could not agree on procedural matters. The Collegium may have collapsed for good. * Countess Ellen must deal with two Saxon kings who seek tribute: King Ælle of Sussex and King Cerdic of Wessex. ** The council of Salisbury does not wish to pay Saxon tribute but does not think it can face a battle on two fronts if both Saxons attacked. ** No Saxons have attacked those who paid them tribute: only the Isle of Wight rejected payment ** The council decides to pay Sussex again this year but deny King Cerdic any tribute. * Sir Elad asks Sir Madog to find out who has been spreading rumours this his wife prefers the company of women. Once he discovers it is a distant relative who has ambitions of taking her holdings for himself, Elad challenges him to a duel, knocking him down on his first charge. Thus, Adwen's fealty is proven in the eyes of God. * Sir Rhodri, Sir Elad and Sir Madog go to London to meet with Duke Ulfius and see if we he will consider taking on the title of Regent of Logres. ** While there Elad & Madog try to pull The Sword in the Stone free, but fail. *** Sir Rhodri refuses to have anything to do with it, saying "it stinks of the work of Merlin" and thusly considering it untrustworthy. ** Despite being the most experienced duke left alive, Ulfius has no desire to be High King and considers it a poisoned chalice. Without the Collegium, he believes no king will rule of Britain except by force. ** Ulfius plans to ally with King Ælle (but withhold vassalage) because he considers him the strongest Saxon and believes that the Saxons will soon war against each other. * Wessex marches against the Isle of Wight and against Salisbury for their refusal to pay tribute. Prince Cynric heads the army that marches into Salisbury. * Sir Rhodri commands the Salisbury army who muster near the castle of DuPlain to take the Saxons on. He and his colleagues take the Position of Honour and lead the charge. ** The opening charge crushes through the Saxon front ranks, but Sir Madog is knocked unconscious and his two squires must drag him from the battlefield. ** Sir Rhodri and Sir Elad push on, slaying Saxon warriors and causing a great upset. Prince Cynric struggles to prevent a rout. ** On the other flank, Sir Leo and Sir Lycus have less success but still but up a valiant fight. ** Saxon archers pelt the Salisbury knights as they approach the enemy camp but they are cut down and soon the saxons are withdrawing, abandoning much for Salisbury to loot. * A celebration feast is held at Sarum. ** Countess Ellen invites Countess Rydychan to take hospitality with her. *** The Countess is a rich heiress, twice-widowed, and rightful ruler of neighbouring Rydychan - but three knights have usurped her following her husband's death at the Battle of St Albans and refuse to offer her vassalage. **** If her land could be returned to her, the Countess would be very grateful and likely offer grants to those who did. However, the three knights are each within a castle. * The winter is hard, and two years of tribute payments see everyone's reserves tapped. Christmas court remains somewhat grim, if with some pride at the defeat of Vortigern's kin. ** Sir Elad sees a very poor year indeed, relying on the generosity of Sir Madog and the last of his grain reserves to keep his manor above board. His peasants are, thankfully, spared the worst this year. ** Sir Leander guards Sarum from banditry and enjoys his newly acquired manors. ** Sir Madog receives word that a sister's lineage is being questioned and vows to fight the man at court. ** Sir Morien tries to court a noble lady but falls foul of her brother, who defeats him in a challenge. ** Sir Rhodri has a daughter by Lady Jenna but its behaviour suddenly changes and becomes foul a few days after birth, as though some foul magic had befallen it.